Une main tendue
by carbyna27
Summary: Après avoir été ressuscitée et ramenée auprès des siens, Emily doit désormais apprendre à se reconstruire. Mais comment réussir si le passé la rattrape où qu'elle aille et lui rapelle ses nombreuses erreurs? SPOILERS saison 7 !
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Une main tendue  
><span>Personnage principal<span> : Emily Prentiss, mais toute l'équipe est impliquée  
><span>Résumé<span> : Après avoir été récussitée et ramenée auprès des siens, Emily doit désormais apprendre à se reconstruire. Mais comment réussir si le passé la rattrape où qu'elle aille et lui rapelle ses nombreuses erreurs?  
><span>Rated<span> : je dirais K+, voir même T (pour les enquêtes)  
><span>Situation de l'histoire <span>: A peu près au début de la saison 7, je dirais après l'épisode 7x04. **ATTENTION SPOILERS !**  
><span>Disclaimer<span> : Je viens juste de vérifier mon compte en banque... Aux dernières nouvelles CM ne m'appartient pas, ni ses personnages, qui sont la propriété de CBS.  
><span>Note de l'auteur<span> : Je tiens juste à signaler que je suis plus douée pour expliquer les sentiments des personnages et pour la description (d'où mes longs paragraphes sans dialogues). Je n'ai jamais vraiment tenté l'écriture d'enquêtes, mais elles sont indispensables pour mon histoire. Donc elles risquent d'être peut-être un peu bancales, du coup j'attends vos suggestions 

**Chapitre 1** : _Le déclencheur_

**« Le passé, c'est ce qui n'existe plus. Vivre dans le passé, ce n'est pas vivre : c'est être mort ou c'est vouloir peut-être mourir... » [Roch Carrier]**

_Tu vas souffrir … comme moi j'ai souffert …_

Emily Prentiss se réveilla en sursaut et s'assit machinalement dans son lit. Sur son front, des gouttes de sueurs perlaient par dizaines. Ses joues étaient rouges et sa respiration haletante. La jeune femme mit plusieurs instants à reprendre ses esprits, à se rappeler qu'elle était en sécurité, _à la maison_ … Ce n'était pas la première fois que la voix de Ian Doyle venait hanter ses nuits, loin de là.

Les premiers cauchemars avaient débuté à l'hôpital, quelques jours seulement après que son Némésis ait essayé de lui ôter la vie. Au début, elle revoyait son visage dès le moment où elle fermait les yeux et la peur qu'il l'a retrouve était quasi constante. Après qu'elle ait passé plusieurs semaines en soins intensifs et en convalescence, où malgré tout elle était relativement en sécurité, la peur de du monde extérieur prit entière possession d'elle. La peur d'être démasquée, retrouvée, repérée, traquée … _Tuée_. Et quand à cette appréhension virent s'ajouter le doute, la tristesse et la honte, les cauchemars se firent de plus en plus intenses. Il n'y avait pas une nuit sans que le sommeil d'Emily ne soit perturbé par ce cocktail d'émotions plus troublantes les unes que les autres.

Et au moment où la solitude atteignait son paroxysme, les cauchemars évoluèrent. Ian Doyle n'hantait plus que ses nuits. Non, il était réellement présent à chaque instant du jour, comme un bagage très lourd qu'on est obligé de porter avec soi. _Un fardeau …_ Mais Emily n'était pas le genre de femme à se laisse abattre, surtout pas par un homme. Non, c'était une femme forte, qui avait cultivé son indépendance et s'était forgé une carapace émotionnelle au courant de sa vie. Alors elle s'était battue, elle avait surmonté ce qui l'a terrifiait. Elle ne perdait pas de vue le but final de tout ça. Elle ne perdait pas de vue la raison qui l'obligeait à se battre. _Eux_ … Ses amis, son équipe. Sa famille. Mais cette raison de vivre et de surmonter cette épreuve était à la fois sa plus grande faiblesse. Son plus grand regret, sa plus grande honte. Parce qu'il n'y avait pas un jour sans qu'Emily ne s'imagine les épreuves que pouvait traverser son équipe. La colère, la tristesse qu'ils vivaient au quotidien, à cause d'elle. Le deuil qu'ils devaient accomplir. _Son deuil …_

Sachant pertinemment qu'elle serait incapable de se rendormir tout de suite, Emily décida de se lever. L'horloge digitale du réveil indiquait trois heures du matin. La jeune femme marcha d'un pas hésitant vers la salle de bain. Elle ouvrit le robinet d'eau froide et s'aspergea le visage pour se rafraîchir et remettre ses idées en place. Lorsqu'elle leva la tête, l'image que reflétait le miroir ne correspondait plus du tout à la femme qu'elle était auparavant. Ses traits étaient tirés et des cernes se dessinaient sur le contour de ses yeux. Sa peau était encore pâle qu'avant et dans ses yeux noisette avait disparu cette flamme qui autrefois les faisaient briller.

Emily s'essuya le visage et traversa son appartement pour aller s'installer dans le fauteuil du séjour. Elle s'emmitoufla dans un plaid et posa sa tête contre le dossier. Son regard se perdit par la fenêtre, sur la ville endormie. Sur l'obscurité de la nuit. Sur ces nombreuses maisons où tant de gens profitaient des dernières heures de sommeil réparateur avant d'attaquer une nouvelle journée. C'était presque devenu son rituel, lorsqu'elle n'arrivait plus à dormir. Elle passait parfois plusieurs heures à contempler le dehors. On aurait dit qu'il y avait tout un monde entre la jeune femme et l'extérieur, alors que seuls quelques centimètres de verre les séparaient.

Les minutes passèrent ainsi. Longues. Silencieuses. Et sans même le remarquer, tellement éreintée par ces nombreuses heures de sommeil sacrifiées, les paupières d'Emily se firent de plus en plus lourdes et la jeune femme s'endormit.

/°*°\

Aux premières heures du jour, alors que le soleil en était au milieu de son ascension vers l'infini, Emily finit par se réveiller. Elle était toujours dans la même position, c'est-à-dire recroquevillée sur elle-même et blottie dans sa couverture. Lorsqu'elle se leva, son corps, endolorit et crispé, semblait lui reprocher d'avoir dormi dans une position aussi inconfortable. Comme chaque matin, elle recommença son rituel camouflage. Celui-ci débutait par faire couler un café bien corsé –elle n'avait pas résisté longtemps au sevrage de la caféine, puis par une douche presque froide. Puis il continuait par un maquillage assez prononcé dans le but d'effacer –du moins de cacher, les vestiges de son épuisement. Fond de teint mat pour rehausser le teint, poudre rosée pour les joues dans le but de donner une mine fraiche, et mascara extra volume pour donner l'impression d'être pleinement réveillée.

Après deux bonnes tasses de café et un petit pain avalé en catastrophe, elle sortit de chez elle et rejoignit sa voiture pour se rendre au travail. Une autre journée où enfin, pendant quelques heures, elle s'offrait un peu de sérénité et de répit. C'était un peu contradictoire, car en tant qu'agent du FBI, on aurait tendance à penser que le réel repos est quand on est chez soi, à la maison, après une longue journée. Mais pour Emily Prentiss, aller travailler signifiait être tellement préoccupée par les enquêtes qu'elle n'avait plus aucun moment pour penser et se remémorer les erreurs du passé. Ce fut donc avec total calme qu'Emily poussa les portes du bureau d'analyse du comportement, où certains de ses collègues étaient déjà afférés à leur tache quotidienne.

« **Bonjour, Emily !** » lança JJ en passant près de la jeune femme, plusieurs dossiers en main.

« **Salut JJ. Tu as passé un bon week-end ?** »

« **Oui, génial ! Avec Will et Henry, on est allés visiter le musée d'histoire naturelle. Henry a adoré les dinosaures ! Il veut devenir chercheur de dinosaures maintenant** »

« **Chercheur de dinosaures ?** » demanda Emily avec une moue dubitative.

« **Oui, ne me demande pas ce que ça veut dire … Il grandit tellement vite ! Dire qu'hier encore j'apprenais que j'étais enceinte !** » déclara JJ, la mine enjouée.

Emily n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Leur ami et patron Aaron Hotchner passa à leurs côtés, marchant d'un pas rapide. Il n'eut même pas besoin de les convoquer en salle de conférence, son visage dur et fermé et sa façon de focaliser son regard droit devant lui voulaient tout dire.

«** Le devoir nous appelle !** » s'exclama Emily en posant sa veste et ses affaires sur le dossier de sa chaise de bureau et en rejoignant l'équipe en salle de conférence.

Tout le monde était déjà installé à sa place habituelle. Sur la table, une tablette avait été posée devant chaque chaise, ainsi qu'un dossier en papier et un stylo, une des nombreuses petites attentions de Garcia. Emily prit place à côté de Derek, qui l'accueillit avec un sourire enjoué. L'analyste Pénélope Garcia se posta à côté de la télévision, attrapa la télécommande et se mit à débiter rapidement :

« **Mes amours, préparez vos manteaux et vos bonnets ! On s'envole pour le Canada ! La police d'Ottawa a besoin de nous pour trois homicides non résolus. Maria Gallenter, 23 ans, a été enlevée alors qu'elle se rendait à une fête. Elle a disparu le 13 novembre, on l'a retrouvé le 17, soit cinq jours après sur le bord d'une autoroute. La deuxième victime, Eva Laureen, 46 ans, enlevée chez elle le 18 novembre, retrouvée le 22. Et enfin, Tania Helen, 34 ans, enlevée alors qu'elle rentrait du travail le 23 novembre, retrouvée morte cinq le 27. Toutes les victimes présentent le même type de marques…** »

« **Elles ont été torturées, brûlées à différents endroits. Il y a des marques d'incision au niveau des bras et des cuisses, probablement faites par une lame d'un couteau.** » annonça Hotch en étudiant les différentes photos.

« **D'après le médecin légiste, la cause du décès est une hémorragie interne. Elles ont été poignardées chacune à plusieurs reprises à l'abdomen** » dit Morgan, en désignant une photo montrant ces blessures, située à différents endroits autour du nombril.

« **Et c'est partit pour les bizarreries ! Plusieurs jours avant leur enlèvement, les victimes ont chacune reçu des lettres de menaces anonymes de ce genre-là !** » déclara Pénélope, en affichant à l'écran la photocopie d'une lettre manuscrite écrite sur du papier blanc.

« _Tu avais le choix. Tu pouvais choisir le bien ou le mal. Tu as choisit le mal. Tu as fait du mal. Tu es coupable. Maintenant tu vas souffrir comme moi j'ai souffert. _» lut Rossi, en fronçant les sourcils.

La dernière phrase provoqua immédiatement une réaction chez Emily. Cette phrase hantait son esprit depuis plus de huit mois. La jeune femme tenta de masquer sa stupéfaction, mais aussi son anxiété. Elle ne pouvait pas se déconcentrer maintenant, pas alors que ses compétences étaient nécessaires pour résoudre ces trois homicides.

« **Deuxième bizarrerie : il a gravé le mot « coupable » au fer rouge entre leurs deux omoplates**. »

« **Il les torture psychologiquement et physiquement. Vous avez vu comment il les tutoie ? Elles doivent sûrement lui être familières, peut-être que le suspect connaît ses victimes…** » expliqua Reid

« **Oui mais coupables de quoi** ? » pointa JJ en interrogeant ses collègues du regard.

« **Que faisaient-elles dans la vie** ? » demanda Emily, en essayant de focaliser son attention sur l'enquête.

« **Encore une autre bizarrerie. Maria était infirmière à l'hôpital Montfort, Eva était pédiatre à l'hôpital pour enfants de Nepean et Tania était interne en médecine de 3è année au Queensway Carlton Hospital.** » répondit Garcia.

« **Autrement dit, elles font toutes parties du corps médical ou paramédical**. » en déduit Reid.

« **Est-il possible que ce choix dont il parle concerne leur profession ?** » interrogea Prentiss.

« **C'est ce qu'on va essayer de découvrir ! Décollage dans 8 minutes ! Garcia, je veux un topo complet sur la vie des victimes : enfance, situation familiale, comptes bancaires … bref, cherche tout ce qui pourrait leur être reprochable et qui pourrait leur en vouloir**. » lança Hotch en refermant ses dossiers et en se précipitant vers son bureau.

« **Vous les aurez avant même d'avoir quitté les USA !** » indiqua Garcia en quittant la salle pour aller s'isoler dans son antre.

Le reste de l'équipe en fit de même. Seule Emily, toujours assise, semblait être absorbée dans les photos des victimes.

«** Emily ?** » appela Morgan, inquiet. Son visage était crispé et ses yeux semblaient supporter toutes les douleurs du monde. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se tracasser à chaque fois que la jeune femme paraissait mal à l'aise, tendue ou absente, comme maintenant.

« **Oui ?** » demanda la brunette sans même lever les yeux.

« **Tu auras tout le temps de regarder ces photos dans l'avion, le vol dure plus d'une heure !** »

« **J'arrive !** » informa t-elle en fermant à son tour le dossier et en quittant la pièce.

Voila plus d'un mois qu'Emily était revenue, et elle savait pertinemment qu'un jour ou l'autre elle devrait faire face à des victimes qui ont subi des tortures similaires aux siennes. Seulement, elle n'imaginait pas que cela la mettrait dans cet état. Et elle était loin d'envisager que cette enquête serait vraiment l'élément déclencheur d'une descente aux enfers.

/°*°\

PS: N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, bon ou mauvais :D


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : Une main tendue  
><span>Personnage principal<span> : Emily Prentiss, mais toute l'équipe est impliquée  
><span>Résumé<span> : Après avoir été récussitée et ramenée auprès des siens, Emily doit désormais apprendre à se reconstruire. Mais comment réussir si le passé la rattrape où qu'elle aille et lui rapelle ses nombreuses erreurs?  
><span>Rated<span> : je dirais K+, voir même T (pour les enquêtes)  
><span>Situation de l'histoire <span>: A peu près au début de la saison 7, je dirais après l'épisode 7x04. **ATTENTION SPOILERS !**  
><span>Disclaimer<span> : Je viens juste de vérifier mon compte en banque... Aux dernières nouvelles CM ne m'appartient pas, ni ses personnages, qui sont la propriété de CBS.  
><span>Note de l'auteur<span>: Y'a pas vraiment trop de moments sur Prentiss dans ce chapitre, je me suis plus concentrée sur l'enquête histoire de bien planter le décor (j'éspère ne pas avoir pondu un truc de bancal...)

Bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2<strong> : _Une nouvelle victime_

Les portes de l'avion de refermèrent avec douceur et le pilote informa ses passagers du décollage imminent. A bord, chaque membre de l'équipe s'était trouvé une place autour de la table centrale. Plusieurs dossiers étaient ouverts et éparpillés sur la table, ainsi que des photos représentant des parties du corps des victimes, blessées, coupées, brûlées… Comme à son habitude, l'agent en chef Aaron Hotchner répartit les tâches au sein de l'équipe :

« **Ok. A notre arrivée, Reid et Prentiss, vous irez directement voir les familles des trois victimes. Je veux savoir qui pourrait leur en vouloir et s'ils ont une idée de ce choix dont parle le suspect. Morgan et Rossi, vous vous rendrez sur les scènes de crime. Essayez de trouver des indices supplémentaires sur son mode opératoire et essayez de comprendre pourquoi il abandonne les corps à cet endroit là. JJ, tu viens avec moi. On ira voir les corps à la morgue**. »  
>« <strong>Bon, récapitulons. Qu'est-ce qu'on sait sur le suspect ?<strong> » demanda Rossi pour faire un point. »  
>« <strong>Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir de préférence d'âge ou d'apparence physique si on en croit les photos. Maria et Eva étaient blondes aux yeux bleus et Tania était brune aux yeux noisette. Il kidnappe uniquement des femmes : hasard ou mode opératoire ?<strong> » interrogea JJ en fronçant les sourcils.  
>« <strong>Trop tôt pour le dire. Mais on sait qu'il s'attaque à des professionnelles de santé. On dirait qu'il n'a pas de préférence en ce qui concerne le grade ! » ajouta Reid<br>« Il est méticuleux et organisé. Il joue à une espèce de jeu de torture psychologique. Il leur fait comprendre qu'il les observe, il cherche à les effrayer avant même de les avoir enlevées …** » dit Morgan en secouant la tête.  
>« <strong>Il maintient aussi un rythme bien précis : il kidnappe ces femmes, les torture pendant 5 jours puis les tue et abandonne les corps<strong>. » enchérit Prentiss en tapotant nerveusement son style sur sa cuisse.  
>« <strong>C'est un sacré rythme. S'il kidnappe une femme le jour-même où il abandonne le précédant corps, c'est qu'il doit sûrement connaître à l'avance ses prochaines victimes ?<strong> » demanda JJ  
>« <strong>Il y réfléchit même bien avant ! S'il leur envoie des lettres de menaces plusieurs jours avant de les kidnapper, il est possible qu'il repère sa prochaine victime le jour où il en kidnappe une !<strong> » s'étonna Hotch  
>« <strong>Ce type est une machine à tuer. D'après moi, les victimes ne sont pas choisies au hasard…<strong> » commença Morgan.  
>« <strong>Non, il s'imagine avoir une sorte de « mission ». Et il a sûrement déjà choisit sa prochaine victime…<strong>» finit Prentiss.

Au fut et à mesure de leurs discussions, le profil se clarifiait tout doucement, bien qu'il y avait encore énormément de travail. Au bout d'un moment, alors qu'ils allaient traverser la frontière canadienne, l'écran de l'ordinateur portable s'alluma et le visage enjoué d'une blonde aux mille couleurs s'afficha en grand au milieu.  
>« <strong>Pile à l'heure on dirait !<strong> » déclara Hotch sur un ton relaxé, sans pour autant sourire.  
>« <strong>On t'écoute Babygirl<strong> »  
>« <strong>Malheureusement, j'ai pas grand-chose pour vous. Ces trois femmes avaient vraiment tout pour elles et je ne vois pas qui pourrait leur en vouloir. Aucun problème d'argent, pas de dettes, pas de vieilles rancunes. Maria venait juste de terminer ses études d'infirmières et d'être embauchée en chirurgie traumatologique. Elle était aimée de tous ses anciens camarades et de ses collègues de travail. Pas d'ex petit-ami jaloux. Elle était très investie dans la vie associative : elle donnait des cours de piano aux enfants, des cours de volley-ball au lycée et elle était même membre d'un groupe de soutien scolaire pour les collégiens.<strong> »  
>« <strong>Et les deux autres victimes ?<strong> »  
>« <strong>Eva était mariée et avait trois enfants de 20, 15 et 9 ans. Elle exerçait en unité de soins intensifs pédiatriques depuis plus de dix ans. Même topo que Maria : appréciée de tous. Aucun ennemi ou rival à l'horizon. Elle a même été récemment félicitée pour ses travaux de recherche dans la prise en charge des insuffisances respiratoires chez les grands prématurés. Et pour Tania, elle était entrain de préparer son mariage, qui aurait du avoir lieu l'été prochain. Elle avait énormément d'amis au sein de sa faculté et en dehors. Très impliquée dans son boulot, elle passait le plus clair de son temps à l'hôpital ou à l'UFR pour potasser des bouquins. C'était la deuxième de sa promotion. Je ne vois personne qui pourrait en vouloir à ces femmes ! Désolé mes chatons.<strong> » termina Garcia avec une moue triste.  
>« <strong>Garcia, j'ai besoin que tu me trouves l'emploi du temps des victimes. Je veux savoir où elles étaient et ce qu'elles faisaient au moment de leur enlèvement. Essaye de creuser un peu dans leur travail : je veux savoir quel genre de professionnelles elles étaient, si elles ont été mêlées à des histoires d'erreurs médicales ou si des patients ont porté plainte contre elles<strong>. » ordonna Hotch.  
>« <strong>Bien monsieur <strong>! » répliqua l'analyste en coupant la connexion et en se remettant immédiatement au travail.

L'équipe demeura silencieuse pendant le reste du vol, tentant chacun de rassembler les quelques pièces du puzzle qu'ils avaient déjà. Sans même avoir mis les pieds sur le terrain, ils s'imaginaient déjà que l'enquête ne serait pas tout de repos, tant physique qu'affectif. Car non seulement les preuves étaient d'ores et déjà insuffisantes et ces femmes semblaient avoir un comportement irréprochable, mais aussi parce qu'ils se doutaient que le suspect avait déjà repéré voir kidnappé sa prochaine victime et que ses jours étaient comptés.

Après s'être servit une énième tasse de café, Prentiss s'assit à l'écart du groupe. Son regard se perdit à travers la fenêtre, dans les milliers de nuages qui donnait l'impression de flotter sur du coton. _Elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher …_ Elle était revenue dans l'équipe depuis 37 jours et à aucun moment elle ne s'était permise de laisser ses sentiments prendre le dessus. Emily avait cette incroyable capacité à se dédoubler émotionnellement et elle l'avait utilisé moult fois ces derniers temps. Il le fallait : elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de dévoiler son véritablement ressenti au reste de l'équipe. _Elle n'en avait pas le droit… Pas après ce qu'elle avait fait…_Mais aujourd'hui, cette capacité à compartimenter était mise à rude épreuve. Il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas remarquer que cette enquête avait des similitudes avec ce qu'elle avait traversé : la traque, les menaces, la torture psychologique, les brûlures, le coup de couteau à l'abdomen, puis le laisser pour morte… Ou bien alors c'était tout simplement elle, qui ramenait tout à ce que lui avait fait subir Ian Doyle, car l'équipe ne semblait pas avoir remarqué son malaise et sa nervosité grandissante. Ou alors ils l'avaient remarqué mais jugeaient inutile, inapproprié ou délicat d'en parler maintenant, alors que la vie d'une femme était probablement en danger …

Une fois l'avion atterrit, l'équipe se divisa et les membres s'attelèrent aux tâches dictées par l'Agent Hotchner. Ce dernier se rendit au poste de police avec leur ancien agent de liaison, afin de rencontrer l'homme qui avait fait appel à eux ainsi que son équipe de terrain.

« **Vous devez être le lieutenant Jackson **? » demanda Hotch en serrant la main de son interlocuteur. »  
>« <strong>Appelez-moi Alexander<strong>. » répliqua ce dernier avec un faible sourire.  
>« <strong>Je suis l'Agent en chef Aaron Hotchner et voici l'Agent Jennifer Jareau. Comment se fait-il que nous ayons été appelés ici ? Le Canada ne fait pas partie de nos juridictions généralement!<strong> »  
>« <strong>Nos trois équipes de profilers sont occupés sur une affaire prioritaire d'ordre… confidentielle<strong>. »  
>« <strong>Je vois. Pouvons-nous voir les corps des victimes ?<strong>»

/°*°\

Au bout d'environ deux heures, l'équipe au complet se réunit afin de faire le point sur leurs différentes investigations et commencer à dresser le profil du suspect.  
>« <strong>Reid, Prentiss. Je vous écoute !<strong> » annonça Hotch.  
>En l'absence de réponse de la jeune femme, qui semblait absorbée dans ses pensées, le jeune homme prit la parole.<br>« **Les familles ont confirmé ce qu'à dit Garcia : ces femmes n'avaient aucun ennui, personne ne semble avoir quelque chose à leur reprocher. Elles étaient gentilles, serviables et généreuses, aimées de tous. Désolé de ne pas pouvoir plus vous aider …** »  
>« <strong>En revanche les scènes de crime nous en ont appris beaucoup<strong> » lança Morgan.  
>« <strong>Il a abandonné chaque corps au bord de l'autoroute 417 qui relie Ottawa à Moncton. Elle fait plus de 800 kilomètres mais les corps ont été retrouvés dans une zone géographique de plus ou moins 100 kilomètres.<strong> » ajouta Rossi  
>« <strong>Ce tronçon d'autoroute est entouré de plaines et les corps étaient facilement visibles depuis la route.<strong> »  
>« <strong>Donc il cherche à être découvert. Ca plus les lettres, ça démontre clairement que c'est un narcissique<strong>. » dit Prentiss, en semblant sortir enfin de sa torpeur  
>« <strong>Qu'à dit le légiste ?<strong> » interrogea Reid  
>« <strong>Les victimes présentaient toutes les mêmes lacérations au niveau des bras et des cuisses, mais de profondeurs différentes… Elles souffraient d'une commotion cérébrale, sûrement due au coup porté à leur tête au moment de l'enlèvement. Elles avaient toutes l'estomac vide, donc elles ont été privées de nourriture pendant 5 jours ! La cause du décès est une hémorragie, aggravée par l'épuisement physique et la déshydratation. Les victimes ont chacune été poignardées à multiples reprises avec une violence extrême !<strong> » répondit JJ, avec une mine clairement choquée sur son visage.  
>« <strong>Ces tortures sont vraiment extrêmes !<strong> » déclara Morgan  
>« <strong>Le légiste n'a pas été capable de définir si l'inscription au fer rouge a été faite pré ou post-mortem, mais ces victimes sont probablement décédées dans d'atroces souffrances…<strong>» ajouta Hotch.

/°*°\

_Quelque part dans la périphérie d'Ottawa …_  
>A cette heure-ci de l'après-midi, le soleil brillait beaucoup moins et commençait tout doucement à redescendre vers la surface de la terre. Tiffany Meyer ouvrit péniblement les yeux, encore troublée par le coup qu'elle avait reçu à la tête. Elle mit quelques minutes à s'accommoder à la lumière aveuglante provenant d'une lampe halogène dirigée directement sur elle. La jeune femme voulut bouger, mais elle remarqua qu'elle était assise sur une chaise, et que ses poignets et chevilles étaient attachés fermement. Elle voulut crier, mais le son de sa voix fut étouffé par un bâillon posé sur sa bouche. Inquiète, elle se mit à gesticuler de droite à gauche pour tenter de se défaire de ses liens, en vain.<p>

« **Tu ne pourras pas t'échapper …** » annonça une voix féminine derrière elle.  
>Tiffany, ne pouvant bouger, attendit que son interlocuteur se place devant elle. Elle le détailla. Son ravisseur était une femme d'environ un mètre soixante dix, plutôt costaud, avec des cheveux gras ramenés en arrière par une queue de cheval. D'après ses rides et ses traits tirés, elle paraissait dépasser la quarantaine, mais en faisait probablement cinq de moins. Dans ses yeux, brillait une lueur à la fois de menace et de plaisir. Elle s'approcha de la victime et détacha le bâillon.<br>« **Qui êtes vous ? Et qu'est-ce que vous voulez de moi ? » demanda Tiffany avec une voix à la fois ferme et calme. « Oh mon Dieu ! » s'exclama t'elle. « C'était vous les lettres de menaces ! **»  
>La femme sourit malicieusement.<p>

Cette dernière s'avança jusqu'à une table sur laquelle étaient visiblement posés différents objets de tortures : cutters, couteaux, poignards, fer à souder… Elle sélectionna un couteau long et pointu à lame épaisse et acérée, avec un manche en fibre de verre, et s'avança vers Tiffany. Les cris de la jeune femme percèrent le silence alors que la lame pénétrait profondément au niveau de son épaule …  
>L'opération se répéta plusieurs fois au niveau des deux bras, mais les plaies étaient relativement superficielles. La femme essuya et reposa son instrument de torture avec un sourire de satisfaction puis sortit de la pièce en coupant la lumière, laissant Tiffany seule dans l'obscurité. Cette dernière criait sans relâche …<p>

La femme remonta au premier étage, attrapa un cahier et un stylo, puis s'installa sur le sofa. Elle se mit à noircir rapidement la première page en commençant avec ces mots-là :  
>« <em>28 novembre 2011 : Tiffany Meyer, 28 ans, infirmière d'orientation et d'accueil au service des urgences…<em>»

/°*°\

Après qu'ils aient travaillé d'arrache-pied durant le reste de l'après-midi et une grande partie de la soirée, l'Agent Hotchner proposa à son équipe de se reposer deux-trois heures afin d'être plus opérationnels. En effet, ces derniers commençaient un peu à tourner en rond. Ils n'avaient pas pu recueillir d'indices supplémentaires leur permettant de dresser un profil et même si cela leur semblait terrible, ils n'avaient malheureusement pas d'autre choix que d'attendre que le suspect repasse à l'attaque pour avancer.

Emily entra dans sa chambre d'hôtel avec appréhension. Alors que ses co-équipiers bénissaient ces rares instants de repos, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être effrayée. Effrayée par ses émotions, effrayée à l'idée de dormir … _Effrayée d'elle-même_. Pour tenter de se relaxer un peu, la jeune femme fit couler un bain chaud dans lequel elle s'immergea totalement. La chaleur lui permit de détendre un peu ses muscles, mais pas ses pensées. Avant qu'Ian Doyle ne refasse surface il y a neuf mois, elle s'était toujours demandé ce qu'avaient pu ressentir les victimes qu'elle avait rencontrées, vivantes ou mortes. Si elles avaient eu peur de mourir, si elles avaient crié, si elles avaient pleuré … Ou bien si elles s'étaient senties apaisées au moment où la mort les avait délivrées… Maintenant, elle savait. Elle savait ce que c'était de vivre dans la peur, de se sentir traquée, épiée, observée. De sentir que son intimité était violée jour après jour. Elle savait ce que c'était de ressentir cette douleur atroce quand la chair est brûlée ou transpercée … Et surtout, elle savait qu'elle s'était aussi sentie incroyablement soulagée lorsqu'elle sentait la mort l'emmener doucement avec elle.  
>Emily cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, comme pour chasser ses mauvaises pensées, mais le visage d'Ian Doyle était omniprésent, même s'il était mort et donc plus une menace. Parce qu'en réalité, il n'y avait pas seulement cet homme qui l'a hantait. Cette histoire avait eu de nombreuses conséquences bien plus dramatiques que seulement l'envoyer trois semaines en soins intensifs. Alors elle ferma les yeux, prit une profonde inspiration et se laissa doucement couler vers le fond en bloquant sa respiration. Et pendant quelques secondes, elle se sentit complètement isolée du reste du monde, et presque apaisée. <em>Presque … <em>Alors qu'elle sentait que sa tête commençait à lui tourner et ses poumons lui brûler, un bruit non identifiable sous l'eau l'obligea à remonter à la surface. Prenant plusieurs bouffées d'air, elle chercha la source du bruit et l'a trouva auprès du lavabo de la salle de bain.

« **Prentiss**. » dit-elle en décrochant son téléphone.  
>« <strong>Excuse-moi si j'te réveille … Il a kidnappé une autre femme ! RDV au poste de police dans 45 minutes<strong> » informa Hotch avec un air grave.

* * *

><p><em>A SUIVRE ...<em>


	3. Chapter 3

Titre : Une main tendue  
><span>Personnage principal<span> : Emily Prentiss, mais toute l'équipe est impliquée  
><span>Résumé<span> : Après avoir été récussitée et ramenée auprès des siens, Emily doit désormais apprendre à se reconstruire. Mais comment réussir si le passé la rattrape où qu'elle aille et lui rapelle ses nombreuses erreurs?  
><span>Rated<span> : je dirais K+, voir même T (pour les enquêtes)  
><span>Situation de l'histoire <span>: A peu près au début de la saison 7, je dirais après l'épisode 7x04. **ATTENTION SPOILERS !**  
><span>Disclaimer<span> : Je viens juste de vérifier mon compte en banque... Aux dernières nouvelles CM ne m'appartient pas, ni ses personnages, qui sont la propriété de CBS.  
><span>Note de l'auteur<span>: De nouveau pas trop de passages sur Emily dans ce chapitre mais l'enquête se précise un peu

Bonne lecture à vous ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire si vous avez aimé, ou même si vous avez detesté lol !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3<strong> : _Le point commun_

Lorsqu'Emily arriva au poste de police, toute l'équipe était déjà réunie autour d'une table ronde dans une pièce sombre et humide. Sur un tableau posé contre le mur, il y avait des dizaines de photos représentant les trois jeunes femmes ainsi que des clichés des nombreuses tortures qu'elles avaient subies. Il y avait aussi un plan d'Ottawa et de sa périphérie, contenant de nombreuses lignes tracées au marqueur ainsi que différentes annotations, probablement réalisées par un petit géni …  
>L'Agent Hotchner divisa son équipe en plusieurs groupes : il chargea Morgan et Prentiss de se rendre sur les lieux de l'enlèvement, JJ et Reid d'aller interroger les familles, puis Rossi et lui-même décidèrent de rester au bureau afin de récolter et synthétiser les informations dénichées par Garcia et d'établir un profil préliminaire.<br>Dans le 4x4 qui conduisait Emily et Derek jusqu'au parking d'un supermarché, où la dernière victime avait été enlevée, régnait un silence de cathédrale. La jeune femme rongeait nerveusement ses ongles en regardant par la fenêtre. Le trajet était prévu pour durer une bonne demi-heure, selon les indications du GPS. En temps normal, et malgré les circonstances plutôt dramatiques, les deux agents n'auraient pas cessé de discuter, de s'envoyer des petites piques comme ils adoraient le faire. Emily se plaindrait du manque de sommeil et Derek, en éternel optimiste, dirait quelque chose qui réussirait à la faire sourire. Mais rien de cela ce soir, juste le silence. Cinq minutes passèrent, puis dix.

« **Quelque chose ne va pas, Emily ?**» demanda finalement Derek en lui jetant un de ses regards inquiets.

Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Même alors qu'il savait qu'elle était bien vivante et en sécurité, il ne pouvait se résoudre à lâcher sa garde. Pas après être passé à côté de ses ennuis il y a neuf mois. Non, il n'avait toujours pas réussit à se laver de cette culpabilité, lui qui était censé être ami avec la jeune femme, aurait du tout de suite remarquer que quelque chose n'allait pas chez elle. Et il s'était juré de ne plus jamais faire la même erreur…

« **Ca va **… » répondit la jeune femme en revenant à elle et en esquissant un faible sourire. «** Je suis juste fatiguée …** » rajouta t-elle en remarquant le regard dubitatif de son collègue. « **Morgan, s'il te plaît arrête de me regarder comme ça et concentre-toi sur la route … On y voit rien avec ce brouillard !**»

Morgan se résigna. Bien sûr, il voyait que tout n'allait pas aussi bien qu'elle le défendait, mais il ne voulait pas l'étouffer. Et évidemment qu'il avait compris que sa co-équipière était troublée par les nombreux points communs entre cette affaire et ce qu'elle avait subi il y a plusieurs mois … Mais ce n'était ni le moment, ni l'endroit pour discuter de ça, pas alors que la vie d'une femme était cruellement en danger. Alors il maintint le silence et réserva la discussion pour plus tard …

Emily était contente que Derek n'insiste pas. Elle n'avait pas envie de parler, pas envie _d'en parler_. Elle avait elle-même du mal à comprendre pourquoi cette enquête la troublait autant. Certes, pendant ces sept mois à Paris, elle avait eu des moments difficiles, très difficiles même. Mais elle était en sécurité désormais, et auprès des siens. Ces personnes qui l'avaient accueillie à bras ouverts, malgré l'ampleur de leur étonnement et leurs souffrances résiduelles. Même si Spencer avait eu du mal à s'en remettre, mais cela était du au fait qu'il tenait tellement à la jeune femme, et qu'il estimait que la confiance qu'il lui avait donnée avait été trahie.

Oui, elle était chez elle, là où elle devait être … Alors pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à penser à autre chose que Ian Doyle et les épreuves par lesquelles elle avait du passer pendant neuf mois ?

/°*°\

Aux premières heures de la matinée, et au regard des différents informations collectées au courant de la nuit, l'équipe pu établir un profil préliminaire qu'elle présenta aux agents de terrain du lieutenant Jackson.  
>« <strong>Nous recherchons un homme de race blanche entre 20 et 40 ans. Il est évident qu'il ne choisit pas ses victimes au hasard : ses victimes sont toutes des femmes de 20 à 40 ans qui font partie du corps médical ou paramédical. Il semble les repérer à l'avance, leur envoie des lettres de menaces puis les kidnappe. Il connaît leurs emplois du temps et semble disposer d'un bon nombre d'informations sur elles<strong>.» commença Hotch  
>« <strong>D'après son rythme et le fait qu'il n'y ait aucun repos entre les meurtres, nous pensons qu'il n'a pas d'emploi, ou bien qu'il travaille à domicile. C'est un narcissique d'une extrême violence, un manipulateur très organisé … Et pourtant si vous le verriez, vous ne pourriez pas soupçonner qui il est réellement !<strong> » poursuivit Morgan  
>« <strong>C'est un homme très adapté à la vie en société et d'un rang social tout à fait normal. Il n'a jamais commis aucun tort : son casier judicaire est vierge, il n'a jamais eu de problème de comportement à l'école ou au travail. Il paye ses impôts, règle ses fractures … bref, un citoyen modèle !<strong> » ajouta Reid d'une voix rapide.  
>« <strong>Sauf qu'il est persuadé d'être en mission : il torture et tue sans relâche. Il soupçonne ses victimes d'avoir choisit la voix du mal, si on en croit ses lettres de menaces. Il grave le mot « coupable » au fer rouge dans le dos de ses victimes… Son crime est une punition…<strong> »  
>« <strong>En apparence ses victimes sont elles aussi des citoyens modèles ainsi que des professionnelles performantes. Mais le suspect les accuse d'une faute liée à un choix qu'elles auraient fait.<strong> »  
>« <strong>Excusez-moi mais … La ville d'Ottawa comprend plus de 800 000 habitants, dont un cinquième sont des hommes entre 20 et 40 ans, soit près de 150 000 habitants … et les trois quart d'entre eux ont un revenu confortable. Autant chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin, non ?<strong> » demanda un des policiers, en lisant les notes de son calepin.  
>« <strong>Nous sommes conscients qu'il y a de nombreuses pièces manquantes dans notre profil. Notre analyste technique est actuellement entrain de se pencher sur la question… Nous avons toutes les raisons de penser que le suspect va tenter d'entrer en contact avec nous<strong>. » informa Hotch.  
>« <strong>Pourquoi ?<strong> » interrogea le même policier  
>« <strong>Il a un message à faire passer, il ne voudra pas rester dans l'ombre plus longtemps … Il doit sûrement déjà se douter que la police et le FBI sont à sa poursuite !<strong> » répondit JJ.  
>« <strong>La dernière victime est Tiffany Meyer, une infirmière de 28 ans. C'est elle notre priorité ! Elle a été enlevée hier après-midi, ce qui signifie que nous avons quatre jours pour la retrouver avant qu'il ne la tue.<strong>» finit Prentiss, avec une lueur de détermination dans le regard.

Les policiers se dispersèrent rapidement, même s'ils ne savaient pas vraiment dans quelle direction aller et où chercher. C'était vraiment frustrant d'avoir aussi peu d'indices et de rester là à attendre qu'il fasse une nouvelle victime, alors que cette jeune femme était entrain de se faire torturer sans relâche …

/°*°\

_Quelque part dans la périphérie d'Ottawa …_  
>Les tortures avaient repris. Une odeur caractéristique de chair brûlée remplit l'air au moment où Caroline posa et appuya le fer à souder sur la cuisse de sa victime. Cette dernière ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri aigu de douleur, mais elle savait que plus elle hurlait, plus elle se ferait torturer. Alors Tiffany pinça les lèvres et se retint. Un torrent de larmes ruisselait sur ses joues. Soudain, alors que la jeune femme s'attendait à être brûlée à nouveau, une voix d'homme retentit dans le sous-sol et força Caroline à se redresser.<p>

« **Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Johnny ?** » demanda cette dernière, sans masquer son énervement.  
>« <strong>Je ... je … j'ai pensé … je … J'ai les dernières, euh, infos … sur la victime …<strong>» répliqua le dit Johnny en jouant nerveusement avec ses doigts puis ses cheveux.

Il s'approcha d'un pas hésitant vers les deux femmes et Tiffany put enfin le détailler. C'était un grand gaillard d'au moins un mètre quatre-vingt dix et de plus de cent kilos. Il n'avait presque plus un cheveu sur le crâne et ses dents étaient jaunies, probablement par la cigarette. Il portait un long blouson abimé et des chaussures dépareillées. Il était à l'antipode de ce qu'on peut appeler un type attirant ou gentil. Pourtant, il avait des yeux émeraude et brillants. Ils ne faisaient pas peur, non, aucunement … On aurait dit les yeux d'un enfant, un enfant innocent.

« **Fais voir !** » lui ordonna Caroline avec une voix sèche et grave, sans aucune empathie.  
>Elle détailla la feuille de papier qu'il lui tendit. Celle-ci comportait une photo ainsi que plusieurs autres renseignements que Tiffany ne parvint pas à lire, mais elle comprit qu'il s'agissait de leur prochaine victime.<p>

« **Tu as envoyé les lettres ?** » interrogea Caroline en fronçant les sourcils  
>« <strong>Euh … ou…oui. M…mais j'ai regardé…euh… les infos… et euh… la police …<strong>» commença l'homme, avec une voix hésitante.

Caroline reposa son instrument de torture et s'approcha de l'homme. Elle posa sa main sur son épaule et le força à la regarder. Le visage de Caroline semblait s'être radoucit, pas jusqu'à dire qu'il était remplit d'humanité, mais ça n'en était pas loin …

« **Ecoute mon Johnny … Je t'ai promis que rien ne nous arriverais … Tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?** » dit doucement Caroline.  
>« <strong>Oui … euh …. Enfin, je … Oui …<strong> »  
>« <strong>Je te protégerais, ils ne pourront jamais nous faire de mal … Tu sais pourquoi on fait tout ça… On doit le faire, il faut qu'on les fasse payer … Ils nous ont beaucoup trop pris … Il est temps que le monde sache ce qu'ils ont fait …<strong>»

Le visage de Caroline retrouva toute sa haine et sa colère lorsqu'elle prononça ses derniers mots. Elle ordonna à Johnny de surveiller de près leur future victime, puis le jeune homme remonta à l'étage.

Restée seule avec Tiffany dans le sous-sol, Caroline déclara avec un ton menaçant, remplit d'excitation et de perversité :  
>« <strong>Essayons l'autre jambe maintenant …<strong>»

/°*°\

Aux alentours de midi, alors que l'équipe planchait désespérément sur les dossiers des victimes pour tenter de trouver un indice les menant au suspect, l'écran d'ordinateur s'illumina et la voix enchantée d'une blonde pétillante interrompit le silence.

« **Bonjour mes amours !** »  
>« <strong>Salut ma puce ! Dis-moi que t'a quelque chose pour moi …<strong> » supplia Derek Morgan.  
>« <strong>Oh mon cœur, des choses, j'en ai des tonnes pour toi … Bref … J'ai passé la matinée à fouiller dans la vie des victimes … J'ai du mal à imaginer qu'elles sont aussi pures qu'elles en ont l'air. J'ai appelé les endroits où elles travaillaient, mais ça n'a pas été facile de leur faire cracher le morceau. Cette fichue discrétion professionnelle ! Bref… il existe une base de données qui recense toutes les erreurs médicales ou toutes les actions en justice intentées envers des professionnels de santé. Ca a pas été facile d'arrive à pirater leurs données mais rien ne peut résister au géni que je suis !<strong> » dit Garcia, d'un ton enjoué, malgré les circonstances.  
>« <strong>Abrège ma puce <strong>! » lança Morgan, impatient de savoir si la technicienne avait pu dénicher l'indice qui leur permettrait enfin d'avancer et d'établir un vrai profil.  
>« <strong>Oui…euh … J'ai entré le nom des victimes, et paf, la magie a opéré ! Toutes ont été inquiétées y'a plus ou moins longtemps pour suspicion de faute professionnelle ! <strong>»  
>« <strong>De quel genre ?<strong> » demanda Hotch  
>« <strong>Maria, l'infirmière, a été suspectée il y a dix-huit mois d'avoir commis un défaut de surveillance d'un patient suicidaire qui a finit par passer à l'acte … Les parents d'un nouveau-né ont porté plainte contre Eva il y a cinq ans parce qu'ils l'a soupçonnaient d'avoir commis une erreur de diagnostic. Et Tania a été suspectée il y a deux ans d'avoir commis une erreur de prescription médicale<strong>. »  
>« <strong>Qu'ont dit les enquêtes ?<strong> » demanda JJ  
>« <strong>Justement … c'est là que ça devient intéressant ! Elles ont soit été innocentés ou juste blâmées sur faute de preuves soit il y a eu un arrangement amiable avec les plaignants, ce qui a permis d'étouffer l'affaire …<strong> »  
>« <strong>Et Tiffany Meyer ?<strong> » demanda Prentiss en arquant les sourcils  
>« <strong>Elle a été suspectée d'être responsable de la mort d'un SDF aux urgences il y a deux mois. Finalement … l'enquête n'a pas permit de mettre en avant un lien de causalité et elle a été innocentée !<strong> »  
>« <strong>Donc notre suspect estime que toutes ces femmes n'ont pas payé ou pas assez pour les fautes qu'elles ont commises …<strong> » récapitula Reid  
>« <strong>Garcia, il me faut la liste de toutes les affaires similaires : celles où les suspectes ont été innocentées ou trop faiblement punies en regard de la gravité de la faute ! Notre suspect s'attaque uniquement à des femmes qui travaillent dans les environs d'Ottawa, donc croise toutes ces données avec le personnel médical ou paramédical féminin des hôpitaux dans un rayon de cent kilomètres autour d'Ottawa <strong>! » ordonna Hotch  
>« <strong>C'est comme si c'était fait <strong>… » répliqua la jeune femme après avoir noté tous ces renseignements sur un calepin  
>« <strong>T'as assuré ma belle !<strong>» s'exclama Morgan en coupant la connexion.

/°*°\

Morgan et Rossi passèrent le reste de l'après-midi et le début de la soirée à de rendre sur les lieux de travail des quatre victimes afin d'avoir des détails sur les affaires dans lesquelles elles avaient été impliquées. Pendant ce temps, JJ et Reid se chargèrent de mener une conférence de presse avec différentes agences dans le but de rassurer tous les habitants parce que, dans la capitale canadienne, la panique avait déjà pris tout le monde. Quant à Emily et Hotch, ils se rendirent une nouvelle fois au supermarché où Tiffany Meyer avait été enlevée afin de recueillir davantage d'indices et de témoignages.

« **Comment notre suspect a-t-il pu kidnapper Tiffany à midi dans un supermarché bondé de monde ?** » interrogea Hotch, suspicieux.  
>« <strong>Il est rapide, il doit avoir un moyen de transport assez grand pour transporter un corps mais suffisamment discret pour se fondre dans la masse …<strong> » proposa Prentiss en examinant le parking.  
>« <strong>Un 4x4 ?<strong> «  
>« <strong>Possible. Il n'a pas vraiment besoin de les maîtriser, il les surprend par derrière en les frappant sur la tête. Les victimes n'ont même pas le temps de répliquer … Oups … Allo ? Oui, Garcia ? T'as du nouveau avec la vidéo surveillance ? Ah … ok, merci Garcia !<strong> »  
>« <strong>Alors ?<strong> »  
>« <strong>Heureusement que l'arrière du magasin était lui aussi équipé de caméras. Le suspect a attendu que Tiffany s'isole pour chercher son chariot et il l'a attaquée par derrière. On le voit l'emmener dans un 4x4 noir aux vitres teintées. Les plaques ne sont pas identifiables !<strong> »  
>« <strong>Et le suspect ?<strong> »  
>« <strong>Grand, assez costaud … c'est tout ce qu'on peut en tirer, les vidéos sont de mauvais qualité !<strong> »  
>« <strong>C'est toujours mieux que rien …<strong>» conclut Hotch en rejoignant le 4x4, conscient qu'ils ne récolteraient pas plus d'indices.

/°*°\

_Quelque part dans la périphérie d'Ottawa..._  
>Les cris de Tiffany résonnaient dans l'immense cave de la maison. La jeune femme n'arrivait plus à les retenir; les lames de cutter tranchant la peau de ses bras lui procuraient une douleur insupportable. D'autant plus que Caroline augmentait de plus en plus la profondeur des entailles. Cette dernière avait un sourire machiavélique sur le visage, les cris de son martyr lui provoquaient un réel sentiment de satisfaction et d'excitation.<p>

« **Cet homme vivait dans la rue … Tout ce qu'il demandait, c'était un peu de considération, et toi tu l'as abandonné à son sort …**»

Comme si le plaisir des coups de couteau ne suffisaient pas, Caroline envoya son poing plusieurs dans l'abdomen de la jeune femme, ce qui lui provoqua une grosse quinte de toux.

« **Je … je suis … si désolé …** » murmura Tiffany d'une voix cassée et rauque, à peine audible.  
>« <strong>Oh oui, tu peux l'être …<strong> »  
>« <strong>Caroline ?<strong> » interrogea une voix masculine en entrant dans la pièce.  
>« <strong>Johnny ! Combien de fois je t'ai dit de ne pas me déranger quand je suis en bas ?<strong> » s'indigna la jeune femme. Ses yeux envoyaient des éclairs de rage.  
>« <strong>Il …. il faut que tu voies ça !<strong> » informa le dit Johnny en désignant le haut de la maison.  
>« <strong>On dirait que tu as beaucoup de chance !<strong>» déclara Caroline à sa victime, à peine consciente, dont la respiration était rapide et saccadée.

Une fois arrivée à l'étage, les poings de Caroline se fermèrent brusquement et son visage se crispa. A la télévision, une jeune femme blonde et un grand maigrichon étaient entrain de parler de parler d'une série de meurtres qui touchaient la ville d'Ottawa. _Ils parlaient d'elle …_ Caroline ressentit à la fois une immense fierté et une certaine appréhension. Le monde entier découvrait enfin son œuvre et surtout la face cachée de ces gens qu'on appelle des « héros » : les médecins, les infirmières … Mais si le FBI et toutes les forces de police étaient à sa recherche, cela signifiait aussi qu'il y ait des chances pour qu'elle soit retrouvée et arrêté. Hors elle n'avait pas terminé son travail, sa mission. _Loin de là … _

Alors Caroline sentit un besoin pressant d'en finir avec sa victime. Comme si le plaisir de la torture ne suffisait pas. Non, elle perdait bien trop de temps à garder ses victimes pendant cinq jours … il y avait encore tellement de femmes qui avaient rompu le serment de protéger et venir en aide à leurs patients … Encore tellement de femmes qui avaient détruit la vie autour d'elles, sans jamais en être punies … Trop de femmes toujours vivantes …  
>Caroline ne prit même pas la peine de bander les yeux de Tiffany, comme elle l'avait fait avec les dernières victimes avant de les tuer …<p>

_A SUIVRE ..._


End file.
